


情结

by leiwenaihaozhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zhong Chen Le, M/M, Top Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiwenaihaozhe/pseuds/leiwenaihaozhe
Summary: 含有仅几句话的天降成分，请注意避雷。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 含有仅几句话的天降成分，请注意避雷。

钟辰乐收到分手短信的时候还在办公室坐着等下班，他面无表情地看完上面的内容，回复了一句：“好的，知道了。”然后删除拉黑，低声骂了句操。这是第六次被甩了，有时候他都很好奇，他这些前男友是不是都认识，不然怎么连分手理由都一模一样？全都是“我觉得你很好，也很可爱，可是我没法把你当作我男朋友。”床都上过了，还没当作男朋友？钟辰乐气得想笑，点开他发小黄仁俊的电话拨了过去。

“俊哥，我又被甩了。”

“又没把你当作男朋友？”

“是啊，做都做了，还不是男朋友呢。”

“你就没遇到过正经的，我说你怎么就死磕坏男人了？”

“谁死磕坏男人了？”

在黄仁俊看来，钟辰乐莫名其妙总是被带着同一种特质的男人吸引，不管是追他的还是他追的，成了的那些人，要么是除了知道名字其他都是迷的男人，要么就是搞乐队，女粉丝一大堆，隔三差五还在网上发福利的吉他手，总之都有点儿坏。

“晚上带你去贼刺激的酒吧快乐快乐，去不？我男朋友也去。”

“行吧。”

钟辰乐不怎么去酒吧，他就是一个从小到大都乖乖听爸妈话的乖宝宝，学校里的三好学生，别人家的孩子，从来没做过出格的事。所以他死板地觉得那些地方不干净，虽然他喜欢的那些人对“不干净”的地方熟得和家一样。就像是为了反抗学生时代的顺从，他骨子里就渴望着叛逆，所以才总是被那些精明的、最懂得玩弄感情的人吸引，一下子就被抓住那颗像跃跃欲试想要变坏的高中生男生的心。

钟辰乐下班回到家洗了个澡，穿上一件绸缎的白衬衫，领口带花边，敞开两颗扣子，他对着镜子看了看，又解开一颗，把衬衫扎进黑色的中裤里，脚上套着白色的短袜。他取出一条黑色的丝绒choker戴上，把自己金色的卷发抓得更乱。他画了眼影，从抽屉里拿出美瞳准备戴上，想了想还是算了，显得太妖。然后往身上喷了Voleur de Roses，他不太懂香水，就是觉得闻着不错。其实钟辰乐挺爱倒腾自己的，但是平常不太好意思穿出去，他就是闷骚，只有和黄仁俊出去才放飞自我，平常上班中规中矩，染金发去公司已经是极限了，不过公司是他爸的，也没人会说他什么。

司机把车停到酒吧旁边，钟辰乐站在门口深吸一口气，闯了进去。黄仁俊和他男朋友李帝努挺显眼的，两个人都长得好看，拆开放一边，谁都想凑上去搭讪，两人聚在一起，就谁都不好意思上去打扰。

钟辰乐走过去和他们坐一起，路上已经有好几个人看他了。他这才打量了这间酒吧，音乐震得他心脏狠狠地跳，灯光暗，蓝紫色的镭射光几乎闪瞎他，周围都是男的，只有几个女生，那些男的各个都化着妆，有的还大红唇，穿裙子的也有。舞台上有人跳舞，衣服布料少得钟辰乐怀疑那人被打劫了。到处有人在接吻，空气里都充斥着荒诞、纵欲的快乐。

钟辰乐冲黄仁俊比了大拇指，“牛逼，你男朋友还带你来这？”黄仁俊吐舌头做了个鬼脸，李帝努揽过他，笑眯眯地说：“好玩就行呗，今天不就陪你放松下嘛。”

“哎，你看看那跳舞的人，真带劲。”黄仁俊指指舞台。

钟辰乐顺着他的手看过去，呆住了。舞台上不再是那个穿着清凉的人，换了一个银发男人在上面，他跳舞有力又节制，头发也跟着节奏在空中舞动，整个人张扬地吸引着每个人的眼球，眼神凌冽，面目清冷，理所当然地接受着台下人的视线。钟辰乐觉得这个人太帅了，太懂了，就像是高中时代那种美而自知的女生，举手投足都大方展示自己，享受别人热烈的眼神，懂得哪样的举动更惹人爱。

钟辰乐盯着银发男人的脸，他画了眼线，很妖，眉毛微皱着，鼻子很挺又小巧，上唇的唇珠肉肉的，微微翘着，绝了。台上的人一个抬头，他就和对方对视上了，那个人看到他呆住的样子，冲他一笑。

黄仁俊看到钟辰乐呆住的表情，心想完了，这傻子老毛病又犯了，“你别不是看上了吧？这就一渣男标配的样子啊。”

“真好看，这个人绝了。”

钟辰乐不知道该怎么认识这个人，他一点都不想错过，走到前台点了瓶最贵的酒，指了指舞台上的人，让服务员送到他休息的地方。

回到座位，黄仁俊拿手肘捅他，“你这样点酒，他也收不到钱啊。”钟辰乐撅了撅嘴，“我哪知道啊，我又没在酒吧认识过人。”他们两人转头看向李帝努，后者摊手，“我也没在酒吧搞过一见钟情啊。”

朴志晟下台，向休息室走去，不一会儿又出来，朝他们这走来，在半路上和钟辰乐对上了眼，他停在那，好像在等钟辰乐。钟辰乐马上起来，朝他那赶，走到他面前，银发男人真高，钟辰乐仰着头乖巧地向他微笑。那人也冲钟辰乐笑，低下头问：“你找我有事吗？”

钟辰乐被音乐炸得头疼，话没过脑子就蹦了出来，“睡吗？”反应过来后，他想，反正这种地方的人也随便吧，问问没什么的。

朴志晟盯着他沉默了一秒，“睡，”他牵起钟辰乐的手，“不过我们先去拿酒，太贵了。”

钟辰乐也是没想到对方接受了，就这样被牵着往休息室走，一路上穿过晃动的人群，他看着那些尽情的快乐至上的人，自己也马上要变成这样了。

钟辰乐没车，也不好意思叫司机接他们去开房，朴志晟也没车，他们只能去坐公车。太尴尬了，他们两个化着妆，穿得那么奇怪的衣服，站在装满下晚班回家的上班族的车上。钟辰乐羞得抬下头，无意识地扯自己的袖子缓解尴尬。想起要和黄仁俊说一声，掏出手机给他发了短信，“俊哥，我去约炮了。”

钟辰乐和朴志晟在离酒吧最近的酒店下了车，站在酒店前台，两个人隔得有点开，眼神互不接触，就这样陌生人般开了房。

打开房门，插上房卡，开灯之后，钟辰乐被推在墙上，朴志晟一只手压着他的俩手臂，凑近他闻，然后皱了眉头，接着吻住他。朴志晟的吻很有技巧，牙齿轻轻磨着钟辰乐的嘴，让两人情绪高涨，他伸出一只手插进钟辰乐的衬衫里，摸着他的胸口，重重地揉搓。

嘴唇分开的时候，他们都在喘。朴志晟拍了拍钟辰乐的屁股，“去洗澡吧。”

钟辰乐洗澡的时候一直在骂自己，要是正常点认识的话，说不定能成，现在这样就只能快乐一次就再见了。不过来都来了，要显得自己游刃有余才行，那人一看就很有经验。

等朴志晟也洗完出来后，就看到钟辰乐窝在被子里，一双眼睛随着自己移动而动。他钻进被子里，握着钟辰乐的手，额头顶着额头，鼻子顶着鼻子，他们头发还都是湿，贴在一起能感受到头皮传来的热气。朴志晟探出手捏着钟辰乐的下巴和他接吻，边吻边问：“等急了吗？”。钟辰乐突然一推朴志晟，骑在他身上，居高临下地看着他，不知道从哪拿出安全套伸到嘴边咬开包装，手往下滑帮他戴上了。

……

不得不说，朴志晟的确有经验，练舞的人腰力真的不错，一晚上过去，钟辰乐累得要散架，腿部肌肉酸胀。早上醒来的时候，钟辰乐躺在朴志晟怀里，他感慨着帅的人大清早也是帅的。朴志晟睁开眼就看到钟辰乐对着自己笑，他也笑，给了怀里的人一个早安吻。

两个人都爬起来，背对着对方穿衣服。要离开的时候，朴志晟拿起钟辰乐的手机晃了晃，“留个电话号码吧。”看见钟辰乐点点头，他打给了自己的号码，然后掏出自己的手机挂掉，输入了什么。钟辰乐想，他不是还不知道我名字吗？

朴志晟走过去递给钟辰乐他的手机，然后搂住了他，亲了他的嘴角，“下次别涂香水了，不好闻。”


	2. Chapter 2

自从那一晚之后，钟辰乐一直在想那个人的事情，怎么约炮还带交换号码的？他很想再见那个人，可是不知道该不该去联系，一夜情对象，这个开端就是错的。

黄仁俊知道他那晚的事迹后一直调侃他“我们乐哥就是牛逼”，还说为了庆祝乐哥学坏又约他到那间酒吧玩了，只不过那次没见到钟辰乐想见的人。除了那次像梦一样的经历，生活又平静得如往常一般，钟辰乐除了在上班时偷偷刷微博外又喜欢上盯着手机上的一串号码发呆。

周末，钟辰乐醒来时十点半，摸到手机划开，发现二十多分钟前朴志晟给他发了条短信。

“你还记得我吗？”

钟辰乐马上坐起来打字，“记得呀。”

“下午两点你有空吗？我有个舞蹈比赛，想邀请你来看。”那边很快就回复了。

“我查一下时间表，你等等。”

钟辰乐摸不清对方在想什么，一夜情对象约着出去玩，正常吗？他打算问问黄仁俊的意见。

“俊哥，上次那男的约我去看他比赛，我要去吗？”

“这还带回头炮的？你怎么想的啊？”

“我不懂，我连他名字是什么都还不知道。”

“那你怎么存的他号码？”

“5.23xx酒吧。”那一天的日期和地点。

“你这和集邮似的，我乐哥就是厉害。”

钟辰乐没再和黄仁俊插科打诨了，说实在的他的确很想见那个人，不过连名字也不知道还能约着出去玩也是挺神奇的。

“我有时间去，不过我还不知道你名字呢……”

短信发出去几秒后，电话打进来了。钟辰乐吓得一激灵，赶紧清清嗓子接通电话，怯怯地说了声嗨。

“我叫朴志晟。”电话里传来的声音低沉，缓缓地流进钟辰乐的耳朵里。

“我叫钟辰乐。”

“嗯，知道了。”

……

打完电话后，朴志晟又发了条短信，写了他的名字，钟辰乐也把自己的发了过去。他握着手机，激动又紧张，终于要见面了。

朴志晟比赛的地方在商场里，是一个高校街舞比赛，钟辰乐没想到他是个大学生，于是决定今天要穿得年轻一点。他本来也不大，23岁而已，人长得白净，脸部棱角并不分明，软软糯糯的，平常穿得休闲一些，还能冒充高中生。

钟辰乐洗完澡换上了圆领纯白T恤，在中间部位有个小小V字开口，下身是黑色的西装背带裤，细细的带子挂在肩上，他把其中一条扯下，让它垂在腿侧。忽然就瞟见桌子上的香水，他摇摇头走过去，伸出手指把它弹倒。

走在商场门口，钟辰乐远远就看到他们了，他冲朴志晟招手，尽量让自己表现得很自然。朴志晟和几个年轻人站在一起，他今天穿得很休闲，黑色的运动鞋，黑色的束口运动裤，上身是黑白条纹的T恤，戴着黑色的帽子。周围一些观众认识他们，有在议论的，也有人想和他们合照，看来他们社团还挺有名的，钟辰乐想。朴志晟简单地和他介绍了一下，招呼他坐下了。

比赛开始是一组嘉宾的表演，全是小孩，十一二岁左右，穿着一样的衣服，里面有一个小朋友可能就七八岁，小小一个，那件衣服太大了，罩在他身上，下摆垂到膝盖，钟辰乐一直看着他，拿出手机偷拍，心都要被萌化了。

等他们结束表演下台后，钟辰乐溜过去问那小朋友，“嗨，哥哥可以和你拍张照吗？”那小朋友摇头，钟辰乐又说：“那我给你一颗糖可不可以？”小朋友终于点头了。他蹲下去搂住那小朋友，脸挨着脸拍了一张，拍完后他双手撑着下巴，“对不起，其实哥哥没有糖，你会怪我吗？”气得小朋友捶了他几拳。

比赛从两点进行到六点，朴志晟他们表演了几次，最后得了亚军，舞台上的朴志晟真的很耀眼，几个人一起跳舞，钟辰乐的眼睛只看得到他。朴志晟从后台向他走来，手指指向他的手机，“你不想和我拍张照吗？”钟辰乐只得傻傻点头，说好。朴志晟站在钟辰乐身后，腿微微岔开，让脸和他处于同一高度，两个人挨在一起比耶。

出来之后到了饭点，朴志晟带着钟辰乐去了间网红店吃饭，装潢得很漂亮。席间他们眼神只放在盘子上，偶尔对视就笑一笑，钟辰乐一直保持着端庄的样子，笑不露齿，也没吃多少。晚饭过后，他们去江边散步。走走聊聊，也终于对彼此有了些了解。钟辰乐知道了朴志晟22岁，休学了几年在外面忙舞团的事，所以现在还在上大学，他也说了自己多少岁，在爸爸公司上班之类的。没深入聊，到今天也不过是第二次见面，虽然第一次见面就坦诚相待了，两个人身份尴尬也没什么好聊的，这样就很好，至少不再陌生了。钟辰乐希望以后还有机会，他们能更熟一些。

到家之后，钟辰乐洗了澡，煮了碗泡面，舒服地窝在沙发上边吃边玩手机。钟辰乐把今天拍的合照发在了ins上，他和朴志晟也交换了ins账号，发上去也有想让他看的意味在。配图是他们的合照，还有他和小朋友的合照，文字写着：今天看了帅气的人跳舞。

下面马上就有了回复。

姆明本明：？

笑眯眯的杰诺：？

是黄仁俊和李帝努，钟辰乐懒得回他们。

你KUN哥：注意身体。

这是钟辰乐的表哥钱锟。

destinyLE回复你KUN哥：请立即删除！

朴志晟也回复了，还点了赞。

JS25：谢谢可爱的人看我跳舞。

钟辰乐还在犹豫该回什么的时候，信息发送过来了。朴志晟问他：“在干什么呀？”他回：“吃拉面。”还拍了照片过去。“晚上吃拉面，脸会肿的。”“才不会呢！！！！”

这之后他们经常在网上聊天，也出去玩了几次，出来玩的时候很正常，像普通朋友一般，不知道为什么，最后又莫名其妙滚到床上。

开端是朴志晟约他出来看电影。文艺爱情片，看得钟辰乐昏昏欲睡。结尾的时候，钟辰乐醒了，因为朴志晟握住了他的手。黑暗中，他对上朴志晟的眼睛，那一刻钟辰乐猜他们的心跳肯定是同步的，气氛太好了，音乐感人，周围有人低声抽泣，朴志晟靠过来的动作像被放慢了，钟辰乐只能看到他的唇，他迎上去和朴志晟交缠在一起。他们忘我地吻着，好似电影里要分离的主人公，舌头交缠，交换着口水，不知道是谁先用力的，有一个人的嘴唇被咬破了，于是这个吻变得很凶，另一人的也被咬破了，他们手握得很紧，指节发白。

两双唇分开，钟辰乐喘得很厉害，朴志晟用拇指替他擦嘴角。钟辰乐挑衅地盯着朴志晟，心照不宣的两个人不等辛苦的工作人员表出来，牵着手快步出了电影院。

进房间到走到床边，他们的衣服就脱得差不多了。朴志晟边吻钟辰乐边替他一颗一颗解开扣子，脱掉之后把他扔到床上，欺身上去压住，嘴咬着他的脖子留下一个个红印，手从上摸到下。钟辰乐也兴奋极了，他们两个像有皮肤饥渴症一样在彼此身上乱摸，哪里点的火更旺，手就往哪移。

进去的时候，钟辰乐是面对着朴志晟的。他看到朴志晟的刘海垂下来，扫过自己的眼睛，太痒了，可是不舍得闭眼，朴志晟的眉头纠缠在一起，下唇抿得发白，饱尝情欲的一张脸，双颊发红，又烫，偶尔擦过自己的脸。

钟辰乐按下朴志晟的脖子和他接吻，真的很奇怪，他们两个约炮的人竟然那么爱接吻。他的腿紧紧地缠着朴志晟的腰，左脚搭着右脚，随着朴志晟的动作一抖一抖。他被撞得向后倒，自己撑着手臂往前靠，朴志晟真的很带劲，他全程爽到只能喊出一些模糊的单音，那些黄色小说肯定是假的，这个时候怎么可能还有力气说得出什么好爽、慢点这种话？

到了的那刻，钟辰乐没看清朴志晟的表情，很可惜，因为那时候他眼里都是泪了，根本看不清。只有耳边有朴志晟的闷哼声，还有自己的叫声。脑袋空白后唯一能感觉到的是朴志晟压在自己身上的重量，好重呀。

这样运动过后，第二天他们都睡到很晚。这次醒来后没有尴尬的感觉，好像两个认识多年的老熟人，只不过上了床而已，起来后还为对方穿衣服扣扣子，甚至一起在酒店吃完早餐才走，下楼告别后各自回各自家。

有了这次开端，他们之后的每一次约会的结尾都在酒店进行。

黄仁俊知道后问他是不是约炮约出感情了？钟辰乐只和他说可能可以发展一下。


	3. Chapter 3

交往四个月，钟辰乐和朴志晟越来越亲密，像情侣一样。自从有次他们俩吃鸡，钟辰乐激动得骂出了脏话之后，他就不再在朴志晟面前端着了，会吃饭吃得很香，会告诉朴志晟他比起去网红店吃饭更爱去海底捞，也会小小地闹脾气要朴志晟哄。朴志晟会去钟辰乐的公司楼下等他下班，钟辰乐会去朴志晟的学校接他下课，他们也互相见过对方的朋友，甚至还一起去参加过同志游行，钟辰乐的ins也越来越多他和朴志晟的照片，总之两个人的关系进展迅速，越来越渗入彼此的生活。

钟辰乐确定自己喜欢朴志晟，从第一次见面就开始了，但他不确认朴志晟的想法，朴志晟就像沼泽，不管他丢进多少石头块都没反应，只会在他踏进去之后令他越陷越深。钟辰乐想，不管怎样，相处久了日久也要生情的吧？怎么才能日久，答案是同居。

现在钟辰乐就和朴志晟住在一起。

那天他们两个在排队买冰激凌，快到他们的时候，钟辰乐一时兴起问朴志晟：“志晟，你以前经常玩吗？”

“玩什么？”朴志晟没懂什么意思，看着钟辰乐的眼神，他突然明白那个“玩”是什么意思了，“我以前没和别人约过，和你是第一次。”

钟辰乐没料到答案是这个，有些慌了，“我也是，我那时候是脑子糊涂了，你为什么要答应我啊？”

朴志晟没回答他，他先转身接过冰激凌，一只手拿一个塞进钟辰乐手里，另一只手拿着递到嘴边舔了一口才回答到：“其实我以前认识你，你和黄仁俊我都记得，”

“我们以前一个高中，我比你们小一级，你以前高中的时候是个好好学生，中规中矩的，你和黄仁俊不是经常轮流在国旗下讲话吗，没想到在酒吧见到你这么……”他牵着钟辰乐的手往前走。

“这么带感，”朴志晟又舔了一口，目视前方，“所以你问我的时候，我就答应了呗。”

钟辰乐心里有个大胆又自恋的想法在膨胀，他怀疑朴志晟高中暗恋他！

“那如果当时是黄仁俊约你呢,你去不去？”

“不去。”

“啊，为什么啊？”钟辰乐不知道自己的音量都提高了。

“因为黄仁俊有男朋友了啊，”朴志晟转过头来看钟辰乐，仿佛猜到了他的想法，又继续说到，“我当然不是像小说里写的那样纯情，从高中开始的暗恋什么什么的啦。”

好吧，不是就不是，以前不喜欢，现在开始喜欢不就行了。钟辰乐曲起被朴志晟握住的食指，轻轻地挠他的手心，“志晟，你来我家住吧，反正我们也经常出去玩，你住学校又要花钱，我家——”他不管自己的理由有多扯，想继续说下去，被朴志晟打断了。

“辰乐邀请我的话，我就去啊。”

到现在，他们同居两个月了。这期间为了追到朴志晟，钟辰乐成立了一个群，拉进了黄仁俊、李帝努和钱锟。刚开始黄仁俊知道他们同居的时候，气得在群里骂钟辰乐傻逼，他说：“这个朴志晟，都住进你家了，这不就是你养他吗？养就算了，还不和你在一起。”钟辰乐委屈，在群里为朴志晟辩解，“其实他挺好的啊，对我真的很好……”这下群里另外两个人也觉得他傻逼了。

骂是骂了，问题还是要解决的。钟辰乐经常在群里发他和朴志晟今天干嘛干嘛了，朴志晟又为他怎么怎么了，然后他们一起讨论朴志晟到底喜不喜欢他。黄仁俊和李帝努会在群里认真分析、争论，钱锟只会让钟辰乐注意身体。讨论的结果是喜欢，那这一天钟辰乐都美滋滋地，结果是不喜欢，就气得在群里骂朴志晟是猪。

虽然在网上说得很有意思，难过都是现实生活中常光顾他的情绪。同居生活当然很好了，每天醒来可以看到朴志晟，一日三餐可以一起吃，多平凡多温馨，可是问题就像房间里的大象，你可以无视却不能否认它的存在，他和朴志晟都对于这个问题闭口不谈。那就是他们还没确认关系，虽然他们已经连情侣之间最难磨合的同床睡姿都解决了，生活习性也很契合，但是钟辰乐连朴志晟喜不喜欢他都不知道。他也不敢开口问，怕自作多情，怕得来的答案又是他快背下来的那个。

晚上睡在朴志晟身边，迷迷糊糊地时候感受到旁边的热源和擦到自己脑门的头发，会觉得朴志晟喜欢自己，早上清醒的时候又觉得不是，每一天钟辰乐都在被折磨。

有两件事让钟辰乐觉得朴志晟喜欢他。

他比朴志晟大一岁，其实也就几个月，朴志晟也不会喊他哥。同居后有一次，朴志晟突然叫他“辰乐哥哥”，他马上啊啊啊地打断了，他觉得朴志晟这个怪趣味够肉麻的。朴志晟锲而不舍地又喊他哥哥，又被他打断了。第N次，朴志晟“哥”字还没说完，他扑上去用嘴堵住了朴志晟的嘴，他讨好地去吻朴志晟，朴志晟很是受用，用手抚摸他的背脊，激得他一身鸡皮疙瘩，手一路滑到下面，他的腿微微发颤站不住了，就又滚在床上了。

还有一件事是他们刚运动完，钟辰乐还被压在朴志晟身下，感受着他轻轻抖动的身体和起伏的胸膛，自己也大口喘着气。朴志晟突然拉过他两条腿架在腰侧，重新俯下身压住他，这动作让他们下身挨在一起，他忍不住哼了一声，朴志晟两手捧起他的脸，望着他的眼睛，很真挚地说：“要是让你怀孕就好了，我就得对你负责了。”

他当时心都乱跳了，脑子乱成一团麻又故作镇静地别过脑袋，“你能行吗？”朴志晟，是我想的那样吗？

朴志晟挑起一边眉，“试试你不就知道了？”又压下去。

让钟辰乐觉得朴志晟不喜欢他的事就是，每当他刻意提起情侣这件事的时候，朴志晟就会装聋作哑。比如他说“情侣套餐”“情侣座位”“蜜月旅行”，朴志晟总是像读不懂隐语的小学生，对此一点反应也没有，钟辰乐想要的是朴志晟问他“我们现在是情侣吗？”，这样他就能直接表白了，或者朴志晟说“原来你也觉得我们在谈恋爱呀。”可是什么也没有。

正负相加，-1+2=1，所以钟辰乐觉得他还是能继续喜欢下去的。

十一月份的天气，空气湿冷，钟辰乐收紧了围巾，跳下车狂奔进公寓。推开门客厅是黑的，朴志晟还没回来，他弯下腰换鞋的时候突然“嘭”地一声，把他吓得赶紧扶住鞋柜。灯打开了，钟辰乐头发上、衣服上挂着都是彩带，黄仁俊，李帝努、钱锟都在，手里拿着礼花筒，客厅挂满气球，彩带把他的房子装饰得像小孩子的幻想中的城堡，墙上挂着happy birthday的横幅。

朴志晟从房间里走出来，手里拿着蛋糕，钟辰乐耳朵里只听得到生日祝歌，愣愣地看到朴志晟走向自己，脑子里乱七八糟的想法弹幕一样疯狂刷过。他想，原来朴志晟翘课了。果然朴志晟真的很会。朴志晟又不知道黄仁俊他们的电话，难道这个傻子就在ins上一个个发私信去邀请吗？

许愿的时候，24岁的钟辰乐想，他从来没这么真诚过，他以前生日从来都是双手握在一起假装许愿，现在这么多年许愿的机会加在一起，神啊，一定听得到他的呼唤了吧。

“我要男朋友，我要我男朋友叫朴志晟，我再也不要喜欢上坏小子了。”

第二天，钟辰乐早早就醒来了，他决定了今天就要告白。钟辰乐一直等着朴志晟醒来，他认为人刚醒的时候脑子不清醒，肯定会答应的。

钟辰乐看到朴志晟的眼睛一睁开，立马凑上去，盯着他的眼睛，语速飞快地说：“朴志晟，我喜欢你，做我男朋友吧。”他看见朴志晟从眼神迷离到震惊。

他听到朴志晟说“等一等，”钟辰乐心都凉了，果然他猜错了，“回到一分钟前行吗？”

朴志晟坐起来握住钟辰乐的手，“回到一分钟前，我们重新来一遍。钟辰乐，是我喜欢你，我要做你男朋友。”

“本来，我一直想等我毕业了再说，暂时先这样拖着你，你太好了，你像光，好温暖，对于别人来说，你条件很好，待人真诚，工作稳定，我一个学生什么也没有，还住在你家里，如果你家里人知道了，我怎么能有底气留住你。”

“所以我想毕业找到工作了，有资格了才和你说，没想到你先说了，”

“那么，辰乐哥哥，你愿意和我在一起吗？”

朴志晟说得很慢，他一直看着钟辰乐，目光坚定，因为他知道答案是什么。

钟辰乐回答：“当然啦。”

神可怜他，对他真好，听到了他的愿望。

然后当然是洗完澡之后这样那样啦。


End file.
